The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically rotating a display such as a monitor in accordance with a viewer's position.
Generally, the orientation of an image display apparatus such as a television or a monitor is fixed by being placed on a table or stand. The display screen of such an image display apparatus is required to be slightly curved due to the characteristics of deflected electron beams used in the display screen. Because of the screen curvature, when a viewer is positioned directly in front of the screen's fixed position can the image on the screen be viewed without distortion. If other viewing positions are desired, the viewer must manually rotate the television in order to see an image on the screen without distortion.